Terra the Green: Her Story
by otakuchamasherlockluvr
Summary: In the Third Age of Middle Earth, a young elleth is taken to Saruman and becomes his apprentice. Over time, she becomes Gandalf's apprentice and travels along with the Company and the Fellowship. Sorry it's a short summary, this is hard to summarize. I created this a few years ago, so the beginning may be a little confusing. No romance!
1. Chapter 1

**_Her Beginning_**

**_OCSluvr: _Hiya! I've been creating this OC for a few years now, since 2012 for no reason. Then in 2013, the next school year, I made a story of her, which this has been based off of and improved on.**

**BTW, this is starting off… oh… around 60 years before the Hobbit(when Smaug attacked Erebor), just saying! X3. So, there have been around 300 years of the Third Age of Middle Earth (if you base your fandom on the movies - if not, then you would be confused in this as I am a lazy fan and do not want to do research... And if this - Hobbit/Lord of the Rings - isn't your fandom, then what are you doing here?)!**_**  
><strong>_

**So, yah... Also, the second part may not be up till tomorrow at least - I'll try, I have to finish it first.**

* * *

><p>In the large area of Isengard, where Saruman's tall tower loomed threateningly over the land, two small figures could be seen walking towards the large double doors. The two figures – one being an Elven sentry in the garb of Lothlorien, and the other being a small girl who seemed to be 9 years old, wearing clothes much too big for her – walked up the large flight of stairs to the even larger and intimidating double doors. The sentry knocked on the heavy door, the loud knocks resounding across the area. The young girl shivered as the deep and menacing sound resonated in her chest.<p>

A deeper and louder voice rang out from the other side of the door, "One moment!"

After an awkward while of waiting outside, one of the large doors opened. An elderly man who had an aged face, a long white beard with a black stripe down the middle and smooth white hair, wearing white robes and carried a black staff, the top not unlike to the top of the tower, with a white, translucent orb in the center, appeared. His ice blue eyes had a sparkle in them of a childish heart, though a slight darkness hid behind his eyes, had opened the door, looking down at the two Elves with his height.

"Yes?" The man's deep voice resonated in the young elleth's chest, scaring her to the bone. The sentry gathered his courage and spoke. "Saruman the White, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Lady of Light, of Lothlorien are handing over to you their young charge, Terra, to be your apprentice, as of her _abilities_, until she is ready to be passed on to another wizard." Saruman nodded, humming while the sentry spoke, "Do you understand?" Saruman smiled, which sent a shiver down the young elleth's – Terra's – back.

"Yes, I do," he bent down to meet Terra's vibrant green eyes and her slit irises, "Hello. You're going to be staying with me for a while, Terra. I'm Saruman." Terra smiled a toothy smile at him, showing perfectly white and straight teeth, and nodded.

Saruman straightened and looked at the sentry. "You may go now; I will take her to where she may stay." The sentry nodded, turned to Terra, ruffling her hair, and then walked away. She gazed after him remorsefully, he was her last living line to the place she had called her home since she can remember.

Terra looked up at Saruman and smiled, her yellow-blonde-and-green-tipped (naturally) bangs hanging in her eyes. Saruman gestured for her to follow as he walked inside, which she did.

The interior was more intimidating than the exterior of the tall tower. The entirety was a dark onyx blue, seeming to be of jewels. Terra shivered in fright as Saruman started to ascend a very high flight of stairs – stairs that had no railing.

Taking a deep breath, Terra headed up the stairs, her large Lothlorien cloak swishing around her legs.

She was wearing a yellow-brown peasant top, which was laced with _mithril_, as were her medium brown leggings that were bagging around the top of her brown-grey boots. She had a mahogany colored, woven belt around her waist, which was fastened by a golden buckle. Her build wasn't too skinny, but she wasn't exactly plump, either. All of her clothes were a little bit baggy on her frame, meant for her to grow into. Her pale skin seemed a beautiful translucent and her almond-shaped eyes were framed by long, thick, medium blonde lashes. Her eyes were a green, similar to a healthy tree's leaves, and her irises were slit, similar to a cat's. Her hair was a yellow-blonde, with her roots and tips naturally green. If her hair is cut above the line of green, then new hairs would become green again. Most of her hair that was near her face (by her ears and forward to her face) was put back in a smaller ponytail.

After a while of climbing the stairs, the White Wizard and his new apprentice reached the top. They walked down a hallway for a while, which normally would have had Terra looking around, however it was all just the same onyx hallways, so she was easily bored.

After more walking, the twosome reached a door of oak, which once Saruman had opened; Terra realized needed some personal touches.

The room was nice enough, in her opinion; it had a picture window on the wall directly in front of the door, which supplied lots of natural sunlight, a built-in bookcase on the left and a desk on the right, which were all great to Terra.

However, it was the bed that disturbed her – the bed frame was a black onyx kind, similar in material to Saruman's staff and the tower exterior in general. Also, the mattress – once she sat on it – was hard as a rock. She made a mental note to build a frame herself and make a new mattress also - after dinner, of course. _'After all, Saruman has got to have some kind of agriculture and means of food,'_ Terra thought to herself when Saruman had left. Also, the room itself was black. From being raised in an open forest, she wasn't too used to being locked in.

Terra thought back to what Saruman had said to her before he left. _"You can stay up here, get used to the room. When you're ready, come on down, and we can eat dinner."_

"What would be for dinner, I wonder," she mumbled to herself, looking at the titles on the different books.

After a few minutes of looking at the different books she can read, Terra's stomach was loud enough that she headed downstairs immediately.

* * *

><p><em>*after dinner*<em>

Terra exited the room, deciding to read in her room, for lack of any other plan.

"Terra! Where are you going?" Terra turned around to face Saruman, who stood in the door frame, the front door open, lighting up the dark room. The girl tilted her head in confusion. "We are heading out to train you immediately." Terra nodded eagerly, not speaking much aloud, until she can trust her mentor.

The two walked outside, into a courtyard, and Saruman and she looked through many different types of swords. Different styles and sizes, many of which Terra fancied. However, after a while, Terra found one she really liked, one made by the High Elves of Gondolin, Saruman's old sword. However, Saruman had settled down and thus had no need for a sword except for decoration.

The sword was sort of plain, no special design, unlike most created by the Elves of Gondolin in the First Age. The handle was intricate, seeming to be carved from bone, the white handle was smooth, and the hilt was a white gold. The blade itself had Elvish inscription on it, however the blade was never named; the shape of the blade was simply straight, no curves whatsoever. **(AN: Similar in shape to Glamdring! X3)**

Terra lifted the blade out of the stack, inspecting it carefully. After a few moments of looking at the blade, she reached for a sheath, which it had in the same color and material as her belt, so with Saruman's help she fastened the sword on her belt.

Then, Saruman grabbed a more intricate sword, and started to spar with her, teaching her how to parry and block, sparring until it was dark.

And that was how their days went on for a long while. For the first few months, Saruman taught her the basics of swordplay and archery, however she skilled mostly at the sword, even though she was poor in both, as she lacked much physical strength.

Once the first few months had passed, Saruman found her physique satisfying, and moved on to the more complex study of magic. In this area, she excelled in, as her intelligence seemed to match and even surpass her mentor's. She studied tactical magic, nature, healing, and even defensive magic, though she chose to study more on tactical and defensive magic than the other two.

To help enforce her magic, Saruman gave her three things – three rings to be exact. No, not the three Elven rings; these rings hadn't any gems in them for one thing. One ring was solid, completely white gold; it had some inscriptions on it, but nothing else. The second ring was of silver and was in small strings, woven together, similar to all of those Elven headdress thingies and, well, that one did have a gem, a light green gem (Arwen's dress at the end of RotK). Her third ring was a thing black band with a medium, round pearl in the center. She wore ring 1 (the first ring) on her right index finger, ring 2 on her right ring finger, and ring 3 on her right middle finger._**  
><strong>_

After a few years, she also received a staff that was curved at the top (not unlike Gandalf's, except instead of it going straight up, the top was curved downward more, to hold something; but she didn't know who he was) and had a small mithril chain dangling from the curved over tip and on the end of that chain was a small yellow-green emerald.

She also was given a swatch of green cloth, as she was Terra the Green, an apprentice who earned the title. Since she had learned that the five wizards had clothes in their colors, and wishing to keep her clothes from Lothlorien, she decided to attach the cloth on her left shoulder, so it would drape across her left hand and across her back to her right arm. It was a forest green and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

* * *

><p>Over time, she and Saruman became close, not unlike father and daughter. However, when Terra turned 22, she still looked 16, as if she were Elven, even though Elven children didn't show their physique change so drastically so early. That was when she told Saruman her roots; her mother was half Elven and half Man, whilst her father was half Dwarven and half Hobbit (not a very honorable mix, but her Dwarven grandfather loved her Took Hobbit grandmother).<p>

Because of that, and combined with a shadow being noticed in the East, did Saruman become the agitated, even dark, Wizard that you readers know in the Hobbit (movies) and the Lord of the Rings. The stress of the business in other places and the curiosity of Terra's lineage caused his sanity to grow dark.

Terra never noticed, as she was always caught up in her studies. She hardly came down to eat, and when she did, she would be reading then too.

Whenever she wasn't studying and Saruman was busy (the latter being very often), she would socialize with the Elves who would pay her a visit every now and then, who visited from Lothlorien, or walk through Fangorn forest and talk with the Ents. Of the few Ents she would see, her best friend was Treebeard._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>A few more years after Saruman discovered Terra's lineage – 5 years later , to be exact – Terra found out. She couldn't sleep one night, after staying up studying the history of the Shire, and had come down for a snack before she went to try and sleep again.<p>

When she walked back to her room, past Saruman's study door, the door was cracked open. She wouldn't normally pay any attention, however she heard muttering and felt a dark aura emanating from the room. Since she was young (for an Elleth) and curious, she looked inside. She saw Saruman had a _**(*& $**_ on a **_(*# & (! 8# *_** in his study, which sent a wave of dark power down her spine, almost freezing her in her place. However, her rings prevented her to be paralyzed, and so, in her fear, she ran. She ran out the door in fear of her mentor.

Once she had opened the door and closed it, running towards Fangorn, Saruman knew she had left, as the doors closed loudly. Terra kept running, never looking back. Soon, her exercised legs brought her to the safety of Fangorn. She kept running at an angle, till she saw the light that signified she was near the river that was in between Fangorn and Lothlorien. She managed to stumble to the river, before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OCSluvr: <em>So, that's it then! Part 1 of Terra the Green's prologue to her life-long journey! Just so y'all know, she will participate in the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings, and maybe something afterwards... Each(Hobbit - this one -, Lord of the Rings, and maybe some future stories if I have inspiration for it) will be separate stories, but I have yet to decide whether they will be posted separately or together, as different chronicles or whatever...  
><strong>

**BTW, the keyboard characters in the last paragraph are just some spoilers for the future events. Those of y'all out there who know or can guess what it was Saruman had, REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK IT IS! MWAHAHAH! I am evil. ;3**

**To mah first reviewer, Soldier2000, I fixed it. Please forgive me for that mistake. I originally wrote this three years ago, so I didn't care if there were mistakes (she was originally just a Lord of the Rings OC) but thank you for pointing that out now. **

**Well, I'll be happy to hear y'all's input on this! X3 I hope everyone had a good day!**

**Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Meeting Gandalf and Beyond  
><em>**

**_OCSluvr: Hiya! Here's the second part of her prologue - why I made it two parts eludes me... So sorry it took so long, I have been procrastinating *cue _Procrastinating_ musical, by AVbyte*  
><em>**

**_I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter, though it's expected, so please review for this, now that I've got the story going. Please?  
><em>**

**_Also, I stink at writing fight scenes, so please don't hate on that. (:-,)  
><em>**

**_So, I hope everyone has an amazing day!_**

**_Terra: _**Author, don't forget, you have to do the disclaimer!

**_Me: _**_*pouts*_ Oh yeah..._ *perks up* _Why don't you do it, Terra?

**_Terra: _**_*shakes her head* _Can't, I'm still trying to bandage my neck. It's harder than it looks. Bye!_ *Walks off*_

**_Me: _**_*looks to Gandalf* _Gandalf?_ *gives him puppy dog eyes*_

**_Gandalf: _**_*chuckles* _Alright. otakuchamasherlockluvr does not own Lord of the Rings, only her OC Terra.

**_Me:_** _*waves*_ See you later, alligators!

**_Gandalf:_** I thought they were human readers?

**_Me: _**Um, well, they are, it's just... a...um... O.o _*looks at camera*_ What're y'all lookin' at?! READ ON!

* * *

><p>When Terra woke up, she saw an old man with a kind face. His eyes were absolutely pure. She saw that the old man was wearing a wide brim, blueish-gray hat that covered some of his hair and his beard, which – while unruly – was gray, and he was clad in gray and grayish-blue robes and a brown woven belt.<p>

The man smiled down at her and straightened once he saw she was awake. "My dear, you've been unconscious for a long while. I am Gandalf the Grey," he took off his hat and bowed before her as the green apprenticed wizard sat up. When Gandalf straightened, she cleared her throat and tightened her grip on her staff. "I'm Terra." Gandalf nodded.

"You seem to have been running from something very terrifying if you could not have fought it off, my dear." Terra shook her head.

"I was running away – stopping would have slowed me down." Gandalf nodded, humming.

"Well, you seem like you are – or, should I say _were_ – an apprentice of someone great," Terra nodded.

After a few moments of silence, Terra spoke up. "I have recently been dismissed by my mentor. Would you please be my new mentor?" To say Gandalf had looked startled would have been an understatement. He had coughed on his pipe he had lit sometime ago in the silence. _'Smoking is bad for you, if you cough on it it'll just be worse,'_ Terra couldn't help but think.

"I beg your pardon, but judging by your prowess, I do not think I could match to your previous mentor's abilities, my dear." Terra shook her head while thinking _'How could he have seen my prowess when I've just been _unconscious_? Then again, if he truly is a Wizard, then he should be able to see roughly how powerful I am, like Saruman could.'_

"Nonsense, after all, he was a solitary wizard. Based on what I had read, he had pretty much abandoned his mission - to rally the forces of Middle Earth to fight against Melkor and Sauron. However, you, Gandalf, are remaining loyal. Please, I would be honored if you would take me up as your apprentice!" She was all but pleading to him. Gandalf chuckled and then nodded. Terra smiled and lept forward, hugging Gandalf around his neck in happiness.

That was how Terra became Gandalf's student for the next 30 or so years, wandering around Middle Earth, until they came across Thorin Oakenshield in Bree.

* * *

><p>The pair walked into the Prancing Pony, having passed by many shady looking characters. When the two entered the Prancing Pony, they immediately noticed a dark haired dwarf sitting at a table, with some more shady characters about to approach him.<em> 'Those assassins were terrible at sneaking up on their victim. or... were they hired by the real assassins to serve as decoy assassins maybe?'<em> Terra thought as Gandalf quickly sat down in front of Thorin. The approaching men, after giving Terra an almost hungry look and receiving a glare from Terra and Gandalf, backed off into their corners. Terra pulled up a chair and sat next to Gandalf. Said wizard grabbed an arm of a barmaid, telling her they'd have the same. The girl briefly nodded before rushing off.

Gandalf gave his attention to Thorin. "We should introduce ourselves; my name is Gandalf, and this is my apprentice, Terra." She nodded to Thorin and the girl brought their food. Terra dug in while Gandalf did the talking.

Thorin glared at them. "I know who you are - both of you." He nodded grimly to Terra, who was wiping her mouth daintily after wolfing down her food. Gandalf smiled, shaking his head, and slid his plate to Terra. She gave him a curious look, shrugged, and ate more.

"What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?" Terra noticed Thorin almost cringe as he looked down, then looked up to the grey Wizard's eyes.

"I received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland." He paused and Terra nodded for him to continue, having finished Gandalf's helping. Despite knowing of Thrain's fate, she wanted to hear what Thorin had heard. "I went looking." Another pause and Thorin shook his head. "I found no sight of him."

_'It figures, since he's in Dol Goldur, being held prisoner by the Necromancer. Honestly, I know the story of what happened to Thorin and his people, but has the regal prince become so desperate to find his father that he would- yeah, I just answered my own question there,'_ Terra thought to herself, slightly gnawing on her knuckles - a bad habit she had, that and fiddling with her rings.

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain." Thorin's expression seemed to be a mix of shock and persistence.

"He still lives. I am sure of it."

_'Wow, I've heard of the stubborness of Dwarves - and seen much of it - but I did not know they could be this stubborn to the truth!'_ Terra thought, now fiddling with her rings instead, after she had gotten a glance from Gandalf.

"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?" Terra gave Gandalf her usual _'You didn't tell me/them?'_ look, this time being _'him'_ instead of_ 'me'_, which Gandalf now knew to ignore.

"I urged him to march to Erebor, to rally the seven armies of Dwarves to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonley Mountain," he and Terra glanced at each other for a moment, as if checking to make sure one's opinion still stood, while the other would go against it(which was true - Gandalf and Terra had been in disagreement over whether to sign Thorin up to take back Erebor, so the Necromancer would not try to have Smaug join him. Terra had refused to let Gandalf do such a thing, but in the end she stubbornly crossed her arms, muttering to him _'If you get him killed, it won't be my fault!'_), before Gandalf continued, "And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."

Thorin stared at Gandalf, pushing away him unfinished plate of food to his side, instead moving his mug of ale closer to him and moving to take a drink. Gandalf and Terra had gotten ale also, and while Terra was considered old enough to drink Man ale (because we all know Elven wine is much more potent than any Man drink), Gandalf still refused to allow her to do such a thing.

"This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?" Thorin took a drink from his cup while Terra shifted slightly in her chair. Gandalf leaned forward. "No. It is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles us, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later," _'Sooner,'_ thought Terra, "darker minds will turn to Erebor. We ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling the Greenway," _'Why do you insist on calling it that?'_ Terra thought, _'It is being called "Mirkwood" by all its inhabitants - besides Radagst!'_ "They mistook us for vagabonds."

"I imagine they regretted that," Thorin eyed Terra, a small smirk across his face when he saw her eyes dance with an almost dark happiness, one which would normally make one shiver in fear, if not for the situation. Terra answered, grinning darkly.

"Oh, don't worry. They did. And their employers wouldn't make the same mistake, either." Gandalf grinned slightly, before becoming serious again, pulling out a tattered piece of parchment, with words scrawled along it in a black ink - blood was what Terra thought, but she would never admit her thoughts on that.

"One of them was carrying a message," Gandalf slid the parchment forward across the table towards Thorin, Terra already having memorized what it said, both in that tongue and in the Common Tongue. "It is Black Speech. A promise of payment."

"For what?" Terra's green eyes darkened as she and Gandalf answered in unison, "Your head." Thorin looked up, staring at them with wide eyes. "Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the Throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together, you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven Dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath."

Thorin leaned forward, whispering, "The seven armies swore that oath to the one who weilds the King's Jewel. The Arkenstone." _'Yeah, I think we already know what it is, Thorin,'_ Terra thought, keeping a solemn expression on. "It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you've forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug!" Terra and Gandalf both glanced over to where the two assassins had walked over to each other. They seemed to converse, before they left. Gandalf's and Terra's eyes met and they made a silent agreement. With one small nod from Gandalf, Terra was off after them.

Now, while it may have looked like a young girl was going after two fully-grown men to any bystander, don't forget that Terra was raised with fighting in her blood, and she used that on the road with Gandalf for a good 30 years, so she had more experience than her exterior may give away.

Outside the Prancing Pony, it was still raining, however that didn't stop Terra. She kept walking, her sturdy brown boots sloshing through the street, until she came to the stables, where she saw two shadows saddling up horses. She donned a dark grin, keeping her head down, and pulled up her hood, so she may seem like a young traveler.

Terra opened the doors to the stable and was greeted with a knife at her throat. Through her hood, she saw the bald man was glaring at her, while the slightly younger man was dancing his fingers on the hilt of a curved knife, which was strapped to a black belt around his waist.

Baldy grumbled out, "What's a young lass like yourself doing out here in this rough country?" Terra remained silent, still grinning darkly, though the men couldn't see her eyes, so they only thought she was just innocently smiling. Letting out a frustrated snarl, Baldy pressed the knife against her throat even harder, so a single drop of blood dripped down her neck. Keeping her right hand tightly on her staff, Terra raised her left hand to her neck, wiping away the drop before it touched her clothes.

Other than that one motion from Terra, nothing else moved. Baldy and Scruffy were glaring at her, she was silent, her left hand by her side, and even the horses made little noise, as if sensing the danger.

However, soon Scruffy was tired of Terra's lack of movement. He advanced on her, grinning wickedly, brandishing his knife, which had a silver hilt with a green jewel at the butt of it, which was probably beautiful, once upon a time. Now, however, it was scuffed and the entire knife was in need of repair.

"C'mon. let's just dump 'er! She don't seem like she's worth much, and she's 'ardly any amusement!" That seemed to convince Baldy, as he dropped the knife from Terra's neck. Her grin returned, and her dark green eyes were glowing as well, so the two men could see though her hood.

As quick as a fox, Terra switched her staff to her left hand, drawing her sword with her right. Unlike her mentor Gandalf, who only used his magic when necessary, she used her magic as her dominant attack. She would only use her sword if she were sparring or something happened to make her use her sword.

With a swift flick of her left wrist, her staff came down hard on Scruffy's head, almost crushing his skull, instead just fracturing it. Baldy advanced on her and she swung her staff around and hit him square in the stomach, and she thrust her sword towards him. Instead of just running him through, she stopped about an inch away from his abdomen, and sent a gust of wind to push the man back, catapulting Baldy into a stall behind him.

Behind Terra, Scruffy had gotten up, the pain in his scull deafening, so his actions were slow. Terra smirked, her hood having fallen down by now, revealing her eyes, which were a bright green now, rabid. She pivoted on her heel and whacked Scruffy in the neck with her staff, electrocuting him with a delightful life-killing buzz (to her) when her gem lightly brushed up against his skin. Scruffy crumpled to the ground, dead. Terra swung herself around to face the stall which she could clearly see Baldy try to stand up. However, when he saw her rabid, hungry eyes, he almost shrunk back, however Terra advanced upon him before he could chicken out. She dropped her sword before she got too close, so she reached her right hand outward, open. Once she got close enough to Baldy, she muttered in a different tongue that Baldy didn't recognize. As soon as the words escaped Terra's lips, a large whip of fire reached out and curled around Baldy, burning him.

When Terra had stood right next to the spot Baldy was at, a moment later, all that was left of him was a small pile of ash and some small flames around the area. Before the fire could spread to the hay and burn the place down, she waved her hand over the patch of fire and a big ball of water fell on top of it, dousing the flames immediately.

Terra grinned, dusting off her hands. She picked up her sword, pointed it at Scruffy's corpse, and with a few words, his body was just a dead squirrel. She scooped up the body and tossed it into the street for the animals to eat.

Triumphant, she walked away from the stable, pulling her hood down again, her sword in its sheath. She walked quickly to the Prancing Pony, hoping she could eat something more than just a hunk of meat and a slice of cheese.

When she entered, she noticed Thorin had left. 'Guess I took longer than I wanted to,' she thought as she walked over to the table. She plopped herself down in Thorin's empty seat, which was still warm, either from the fire or the Dwarf she didn't care.

Terra called Betsy over and asked for a bowl of soup, giving the girl three gold coins from the inner workings of her cloak. The lass nodding, thanking her, and walking off. Terra sighed contently, pulling back her hood, leaning back in her chair and watched Gandalf smoke, the two of them in thought.

After a few moments of silence, Gandalf spoke up. "I see you dealt with the two assassins." Terra nodded, grinning. She stretched a bit in her chair, leaning her head back. She didn't ignore Gandalf's raised brow at the small mark on her neck that was left by the knife - normally, she would come back with at least a few bruises or even a few scratches, since she was an Elf, she didn't get beaten up easily, though she was also part Man and Dwarf and Hobbit, so she had more of a chance to get injured than most half-Elven folk, since she is only a fourth.

Before Terra had fallen asleep in her spot by the fire, Gandalf had tapped her on the head, his way of saying _'Get up or I'll leave you.'_ Terra rubbed an eye, giving Gandalf a childish grin of _'I was not about to fall asleep.'_

Gandalf smiled down at her, his eyes saying _'Yeah, right. I know you too well.'_ The answer he received was the usual, a small grin, Terra getting up, grabbing her staff, and playfully tugging on Gandalf's beard, the two were a pair that had become like father and daughter.

Walking side by side, the Wizard and his apprentice walked out of the Prancing Pony, earning a wave from the young bartender. Terra tossed him a gold coin she pinched from Gandalf's money pouch. "Thanks, Butterbur! Buy yourself something besides ale, you're getting a bit big for your apron!"

They opened the door and stepped out into the rainy streets, a medium built man walking past them, eating a carrot. Walking past him, they approached their horses and mounted, then rode off, in wait for word of Thorin as what to do.

What will be in store for them might have made Gandalf listen to Terra...

* * *

><p><em><strong>OCSluvr: Wow, over 3,000 words. O.o<strong>_

_**I did not expect that to happen for this prologue... and this was the second part - then again, life with Gandalf is much more interesting than life with Saruman, no? Yes? Hate? Like? Love green? Hate black? Want lemon bars? Know what the average air speed velocity of an unladen swallow is (African or European, I don't care)? Your opinion (in a review, maybe? ;3)**_

_**Well then, I hope you all have a lovely day/night, and I'll try to update this (or my Lord of the Rings story) as fast as I can! Thank you, and please leave a review on your way out! X3**_


End file.
